Trouble with heat
by Kindred01
Summary: Renard couldn't control himself around Nick
1. Chapter 1

(Another take on Nick in heat with truth telling pheromones that drive all other Wesen nuts but he has no clue)

Nick stood there looking at Renard, his Capitan was looking at him oddly as walked around him eyeing him up and down "You smell different today?" Renard said as he step closer to Nick's back and sniffed his shoulder

"What do you mean I smell different? And how would you know what I smell like?" Nick asked with a slight panic in his voice

"Normally you smell like that Blubad you live with spice and musk. But today it's much more appealing I can't smell the Blubad today just Spice and musk." He whispered as he pressed himself closer to the Grimm placing his hand on his hips

"Ar…Are you alright sir?" Nick suddenly found himself unable to move

"Ooooh Nick do you know what I want to do to you?" He whispered as he buried his noise into Nick's neck.

It sent his body shivering as he felt Renard's hand move over his hips to under his shirt …I should have tucked my shit in… he thought as felt the hot hands touch his stomach and linger there for too long "Do you know what my family do to Grimm's when they are in heat?" He asked, Nick swallowed a lump in his throat

"W…What do you mean?" He whispered as he started to feel his skin crawl

"Didn't your 'pet' tell you Grimm's go into heat even the males?" He growled as Renard pushed his hand down into Nick's jeans

"Monroe is not my pet…oh god!" Nick cried out as he felt the hand grab him. Renard growled again and pushed Nick down onto his desk "W…What are you doing!" Nick cried out as he felt his jeans get pulled down his backside to his knees "Renard."

"Do you know what I'm going to do?"

"Got a good idea." Nick said as he looked over his shoulder at the taller man.

Later….

Nick limped through the front door and hung his coat up, Monroe walked out from the dining room and looked at Nick "What the hell happen to you?" He asked, the dark hair cop rubbed the back of his neck as he looked at his friend

"Hey you know that strong Wesen drink you keep for Christmas and birthdays?" Nick asked as he leaned against the wall

"Yeah?" Monroe asked as he took a step closer to Nick

"I need a drink." Nick said, the Blubad stood in arms reach of Nick and he could smell Renard all over him and he frowned

"What did he do?" He snarled, Nick knew he would be able to smell Renard on him how could he not Nick could smell Renard on him

"He was acting odd all day and he called me into his office about a case and things got…"

"Bad." Monore said, Nick sighed and closed his eyes as he rested his head against the wall

"Why didn't you tell me I was in heat Monroe?"

"I wasn't sure? I mean I wasn't even sure if male Grimm's could go into that type of heat." He said as he guided Nick into the living room and helped him sit down "Do you want to shower, get new clothes on or something?" He asked

"Had one at work and I always have spare change of clothes in the car encase of a bad night or night." He muttered as he felt the comfort of the sofa around him "Any back to the subject at him. What do you mean that type of heat?" He asked as he took a glass of Monroe's Wesen drink."

The Blubad sat down and closed his eyes before looking at Nick "Grimm is a type females go into this kind of heat where it's safer for every one if they keep themselves locked up and superherb the home."

"Superherb?"Nick asked

"Yeah it's really just a lot herbs that are rubbed on the doors and window, burnt, drunk and eaten it helps mask the smell." He shrugged "Any way, it's safer for Grimms and Wesen okay, I have never met any Grimms until you so it's hard to know what is true or not true."

"Monroe you're babbling." Nick said stopping the Blubad in mid babble

"Oh right, so you smell like you're in heat and it's telling other Wesen that you Nick are read for breeding." He just looked at the Wesen in front of him with a blank look before he downed the small glass of wine

"I feel like a cow." Nick mumbled as he looked at his empty glass wishing it would just appear full again.

"I have to ask did he bite you?" Monroe asked as he watched Nick closely wondering what is going through his head as he rolled the glass in his hand.

"No." Nick growled

"Are you sure?" Monroe asked him as he lean forward "Because if he bite you he owns you Nick and he could take the Royals down if you and him are…"

"Monroe he didn't bite me, he just bent me over his desk and fucked me." Nick yelled "And do you know what the worst thing is other than him being my boss I like it." He whispered "So I can't fault him…"

"Nick…" he started

"I feel guilty." He blurted out

"About?"

"I wanted there to be an us." He whispered. Monroe stood up and sat next to Nick taking his hand and holding it gently

"There can still be an us." He smiled as he pulled Nick close hugging him.

Next day….

Nick had the day off which he was glad for, Monroe was in the shower while need laid a sleep in Monroe's bed, when he heard the doorbell he groaned as he heard Monroe sing clearly showed he didn't hear it "Dick." Nick mumbled under his breath as he put a t-shirt on and a pair of Pj bottoms. He limped down the stairs with an achy back and achy everything as he heard the doorbell ring again "Yeah yeah I heard you!" Nick called out as he open the door "Oh morning sir." Nick said as he stiffen at the door.

"Nick, can we talk?" He asked looking guilty

"Monroe is in the shower." He said as he let Renard. The man stood in the hall away with an awkward look on his face dressed in his best clothes

"I'm sorry about last night I got carried away and the things I said and did to you made me no better than my father and brothers." He told him

"Sir, I know you got carried away last night and a part of me blames you and I think I will always blame you but it's also my fault to." Renard shook his head

"No no Nick this is not your fault at all you didn't know about this and…"

"What the hell are you doing here?" Monroe growled as he came the stairs in nothing but a towel.

Nick watched he was half away between horrified and amused as Monroe stood in front of Renard eyeing him up "I just came to apologised about last night, I didn't want it to go that far I have never been interested in you Nick like that. You not my first male partner…" Monroe growled at the word partner "Take a week off Nick you need." He said as he turned to leave.

Monroe watched him closed the door behind him before he turned to Nick "You okay?" he asked, Nick nodded with a smalls smile

"Yeah, coffee?" He asked

"Sure." The Blubad said watching Nick "I'm just going to get dressed." Nick nodded and walked into the kitchen. When he came down stairs Nick was watching TV with a coffee in his hand and one on the table "You know there is a chance you are pregnant?"

"Yep."

"Are you worried?"

"At the moment I'm too tried to give a rat's arse, I got a week off and I spending it with you." He smiled as he leaned into Monroe's shoulders.


	2. Chapter 2

It came to no shock 3 months later that Nick was pregnant, and it wasn't Monroe's it was Sean Renard's not only was he Nick's Captain but he was a Royal Nick knew once he looked at the pink pulse sign he was screwed in every sense of the word "Oh god." Nick looked up at Monroe and looked at his mate "I hate to feel weak here but you don't hate me do you?" He asked, he was feeling weak, emotional and he needed to know that Monroe still loved him and will love this child to.

"Nick you are the most foolish girly Grimm I've ever met." He said as moved to sit next to him and warped his arm around Nick's waist and pulled him close and kissed him

"I'm not girly." He pouted

"Nick your pregnant." He said flatly "You really can't get any more girly than that." He said

"I have to tell Renard." He whispered looking at Blutbad, he nodded quietly as he pulled Nick onto his lap and kissed him on the lips.

Nick knocked on Renard's offices door and waited "Enter." Came the voice, Nick took a deep breath and walks inside before closing the door behind him, Renard looked up and froze as he saw Nick stand there "Nick how can I help you?" He asked, Nick felt nervous after what happen between them and things have been somewhat awkward between the two especially since then Renard had a habit of pulling Nick into his office to nuzzle his neck, which Nick learn it meant lots of sex from Monroe later on. "Nicky?" Renard whispered as he rose from is see as he saw his Grimm become pale, Nick swallowed the lump in his throat

"Sean… I'm pregnant." The man at the desk froze as he looked at Nick

"You sure?"

"Oooh yeah 3 months sure." He told him, as he leans against the wall Renard stood up and walked over to Nick and stood in front of the Grimm

"And it's mine."

"Yes." He whispered.

Renard moved to shut his blinds as he reached out to Nick and placed his hand on his stomach and started to move his hand in small circles letting a small smile graces his lips "How does Monroe feel about this?" Renard asked, Nick was quiet for a moment as he felt the heavy heat form the hand on his stomach

"He said he doesn't care that you're the father a child is a child and should be loved all the same." He told him

"Good I don't have to worry about him then." He said "Nick I don't have to tell you that you need to keep this between you, me and the Blutbad." Nick nodded "I want you to take time off starting now Nick, we don't know how this will affect you and I don't want it risking your life or the babies." He whispered to him.

He moved closer to Nick pressing his forehead against his and held his hips "Don't worry about anything I will take care of it."

"Give me three months." Nick asked "3 months' work and…"

"Shhh." Renard said putting his finger's on Nick's lip as quieted him "No Nick you leave today, you will go back home to your mate." He smiled as he pressed his lip against Nick's lip. There was a knock at the door and someone walked in

"Sorry Captain but I need to speak to Nick and…Whoa! Sorry?" Wu said, seeing the pair in a close hold "Sorry." He said again smirking as he walked back out, Nick's eyes widen as he realised what Wu saw and must think

"I…I think I need to go home." He whispered as he pulling away from Renard he had a deep blush on his cheeks as he open the offices door and walked out again, trying not to look Wu in the eyes.

Monroe was sat on the sofa watching TV when he the jingle of keys and the sound of the door lock click and the door being pushed open, he turned around and watched Nick walk through the door and closed it behind him before walking over to Monroe "Nick?" Monroe looked at him as Nick dropped into the chair and closed his eyes before looking at his mate. Monroe gave him a worried look and leaned over and cupped his cheeks as he rubbed his thumb over his cheek bone "Are you alright?" He whispered

"Yeah fine." He said as he looked down before flicking his eyes back up to the Blutbad's eyes "I told Renard." He whispered

"Oh… and what did the Royal says?" He asked he could smell the man all over his Nick and it made him feel protective and possessive over his mate and the child that now grows with him, Nick took Monroe's hands off his face and held them in his hand

"He sent me home. He wants me on leave until the baby is born and he want just the three of us to keep it quiet but I have a feeling we will need to a couple more people." Nick said before he leaned back.

Later on the in the evening Nick had come down stairs after he had a long soak in the bath. Monroe been out and gotten Chinese for both of them. He smiled when he saw Nick wearing is lazy clothes he smiled at the Blutbad "The hunter gather returns." Nick smiled as he walks over to him and warp his arms around him and kissed on his lips

"Yes only the best for my mate." Monroe whispered, Nick chuckled and kissed again "I got you the best." He growled softly as he nipped his neck

"Come on it will get cold." Nick said with a smile as he pulled the Blutbad to the table and they started to eat.

They were halfway through their meal when the doorbell rang making them stop and look at each other "I will get it." Nick said starting to stand up

"No you don't, sit down and eat I will get it." He said smiling as the Blutbad stood up and walked to the door. Nick was quiet happy to say seated and eat his beef fried rice and noodles and other things that his mate brought for them, a lot of lot of it was vegetarian but he was happy that there was some meat because that's the thing he really wants.

Monroe pulled the door open and stood there looking at Renard and growled at the man "What do you want?" He snarled, the Royal looked at him he wasn't scared of the Blutbad

"I'm here to see Nick." Monroe put his hands on the door frame stopping him from entering "He is carrying my child Blutbad, I rather not upset Nick by disembowelling you on your front door?" He said darkly, Monroe still didn't move he really didn't trust Renard since he attacked Nick "Look I just have some information that I want to tell Nick and you alright?"

"Monroe let him in." Nick said from the door from the living room, Monroe looked at him "We're all in this together."

"Fine but if he so much touches you while he's under my roof I will rip his arm off!"

"Okay we will cross that bridge." The Grimm said as Monroe moved out the away and let the smartly dressed man in his house.

They sat in the living, the silence was killing Nick as Renard and Monroe cleared at each other from across the room "Oh god you two will you stop this? What is it you want to talk about?" Nick asked Renard, the Royal turned to look at Nick softening his gaze with a smile

"The family seem to have found out that I have Joined with a Grimm, but as of yet they don't know that you're pregnant and I would like to keep that away if they know we will be in trouble."

"Oh compared to them knowing your Joined with a Grimm?" Monroe said, the Captain turned to look at the Blutbad

"The family know not to mess with me and I won't mess with them, now I have a Grimm they would not want to test me."

"Until they learn my mate is pregnant by you?" Renard clicked his tongue and looked at him

"If they learn that you are pregnant Nick yes there will be some problems. Not only could our child be put on the line to the throne someday, they could sell him or her for the highest bidder especially since they would be a mix of Royal and Grimm." Nick frowned as he listen to Renard talk he didn't liked the idea of those arse holes selling his child

"They will have to get though me!" Monroe growled

"That I don't doubt, however to make sure Nick and my…" a growl from Monroe made him correct himself "…our child is safe I would ask you if would let me spend some time with Nick."

"What kind of time?" Monroe asked feeling his control slip a little more

"Well I would need my scent over him, I would need to have sex with Nick…"

"NO!"

Nick groaned as the two started yelling at each other, he had enough and got up and walked over to the under stair cupboard where he keeps an two headed axe. He walks back into the living room where the two men were still arguing and threatening to vogue on each other, he sighed before he brings the axe down onto the coffee table cutting it clean in half. Both men freeze as they turn to look at the Grimm who stood there with a blank look "Are you crazy?" Monroe asked

"Yes because if you both have forgotten I'm the one pregnant!" Nick growled "Captain thank you for coming over and telling us that tip bit but I think I need some alone time with my mate to discuss some things, I will call you tomorrow and we can talk.

"Right… hormones?" Renard asked with a nervous smile at Nick's impish grin

"What do you think sir?" Sean moved next to him and kissed his cheek earning him a growl from Monroe before he picked up his coat and walked out the house.

Nick looked back at his mate and smiled as Monroe looked at the remains of his coffee table and the axe embedded in his floor "You put an axe though my coffee table." He muttered

"I could have been worsted. I will buy you a new one." Nick said as he picked up the axe with ease and carried it back to the under stairs cupboard. He pushed it at the back and covered it up by Monroe's clocks boxes

"It was a gifted from my mum?"

"I will buy a new table Monroe I just needed to make a point."

"Like sleeping with your boss? Who let's not forget raped you." Nick turned around and looked at him

"Eddie, it may not come to that, it was just an idea he was putting out there and me and him or Joined not mated. Look you and I will have the last say in anything that happens because you will be there with me, if it comes to that…sex, then I want you there to." Monroe looked down at Nick's stomach and frowned

"If he has sex with you I will rip his balls off."


End file.
